retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Swashbuckler Epic Weapon Timeline
Requirements *340 Foresting Rrarwrk *In Timorous Deep, head west of Gorowyn until you find a Pirate Ship on the water . Open the cage on the deck and pick up Rrarwrk. Summon him to receive the quest. *In the Village of Shin (take the bell to Mara from the Nek docks), find the Xao Nurwin (Master Baker) and buy the “Of Crackers” recipe tome. This will give you the recipe for five different types of level 5 artisan-made crackers. Buy the Butter and Flour needed for the recipes now to save you time. You make 10 crackers at a time. *Head to Chelsith, where you will be killing Yha-Leis for the aged sea salts. They are a common drop from any Yah-lei. Each cracker takes five salts, and one salt can drop from each mob. Craft the cracker and feed it to the parrot by right clicking him. It is random which cracker your bird will like, so you might need to try more than once. After you give Rrarwrk the right cracker, he will offer you the next quest. It is possible to get feed-cracker update without making all 5 types of crackers. Just keep trying periodically with the same cracker(s). You can also re-summon Rrarwrk until he takes whichever cracker(s) you make. *Keep feeding until you get a thank you, after that then you click on the bird for the quest. A Strange Bird *Head to Sinking Sands to speak to Captain Shoreflow . Turns out it's not his bird. *Then go to Mystic Lake off of the Isle of Mara and talk to Captain Mord . He doesn't want the bird either. *Next visit Greater Faydark and talk to Captain Z'Sxhitar at the Shores of Growth near the Nursery. It's not his bird either. *Finally go to the Enchanted Lands docks and talk to Captain Screewoggins . Turns out he's the rightful owner of the parrot, and will complete the quest. But you do get to keep your new pet. Screewoggins Stranded *After convincing Screewoggin that he sunk his ship, head over to the wreckage in Enchanted Lands. You will find a chest, but be careful, when you open it an 83^^^ heroic octopus will spawn and aggro. You will probably need a group for this part if you are not a well equiped 90. He has a nasty multi-hit crushing AoE which may one-shot kill low 80's members of the group if you don't keep him stunned or AoE blocked. AOE block BEFORE you open the chest as he tends to use it at the beginning. Kill him for the update. Note: As a lvl 90 with only 150 AA and Velious Public Quest gear I was able to solo it on my second try. I did have to mez it and wait for my sneak abilities to recharge. Be sure to talk to Capn Screewoggin before heading to the next portion of the quest. A Piece of Heart *You need to find Welmia Deepheart . She is hiding in Qeynos Harbor, upstairs in the tavern on the dock, under the guise of (a shady patron) - no quest update bubble until after you talk to her. *Travel to the Fens of Nathsar, in the Swamp of No Hope (Princess Bride Ref: Fire Swamp / Pit of Despair!) area - between eastern and western pens soko posts, and harvest 50 firebourne cedar. You will need a skill of 340 Foresting to do this, and the logs are NO-TRADE. ** These are located around and between the lakes on the north side of the gorge (try between -1390,-71,691 and -1694, -37, 882) and they look like burning logs. **Also, when harvesting these logs, as you approach, an "unusually sized wyvern" (Princess Bride Ref: ROUS-Rodents of unusual size!) will randomly spawn about 20% of the time, 81^. Make sure to clear adds before approaching to harvest. The cedar isn't hard to spot, flaming logs surrounding the second pond in. The logs also do fire damage as you approach about 400-500 in a couple bursts. ***Tip ... if you approach the logs from the skinny end, at the very edge of harvest range, the wyvern doesn't pop and you may avoid the fire damage! Hope this helps!'' ***Another Tip ... If the fight is a problem and you spawn the wyvern, the wyverns can be mesmerized with Disarm, leaving you plenty of time to harvest and then run away until you break the encounter. If you went down the Int line and have Feign Death, you can also FD if a wyvern pops and it will despawn. Then you can harvest the log agro free!'' **** Another way to avoid the wyvern... clear a bunch of trash at once, so you can get to three or four logs in a row. The wyvern seems to be on a timer, so the faster you can harvest, the less you see of him. **** The wyvern likes to stun early in the fight, usually not first hit. Its a long stun, and there's a good chance you'll die if not geared Very Well. The wyvern is so hard to target manually, and Tab is likely to target the log or another mob first. Clearing your target first will allow EQ2 to autotarget the first time he hits you. Turn him with Walk the Plank, then alternate backstabs and stuns so he'll stay turned, and can't stun you until you run out of stuns. *Return to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor where she informs you that you now need to collect the pieces of the torn document so she can gain access to the repair harbor. NOTE: These pieces of paper DO NOT have to be picked up in any order. *Head to Lavastorm to harvest the upper left corner. Location is to the right of the respawn tent on the beach. . *Next go to Jarsath Wastes to harvest the lower right corner. Location is on the shoreline close to the quest giver for the Leviathor charm. . *Then go to Kylong Plains to harvest the lower left corner near Kunzar's Edge post . *On the mudfin beach, Near Gorguolatha spawn point* *Finally head to Antonica to harvest the upper right corner .South of Archers Woods *Return the pieces to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor, who sends you to speak with Guster Malirious , who is just across the dock. *Once you've spoken to him, it's back to the Enchanted Lands to see Captain Screewoggins again, who wraps up the quest. Loose Lips Find Ships (watch for the "Princess Bride" references - heh heh) *First you're off to the tavern of Somborn in Loping Plains to meet with Migo Toyo , who dosen't want to talk to you. Repeatedly buy him water from the bartender until he begins a conversation with you. **Note: you have to be level 80 to get this information as of 05/31/2010. *He tells you about Casey , who you will find at the Inn in South Qeynos. Listen to him whine for a while and he tells you about Relgineld. *Next you go to Butcherblock Mountains, where you follow the eastern beach and climb the wall until you find Relgineld the Streward (258, 180, 300). If you find this NPC is not up, you can trigger him by walking along the waterline of the beach below his table. Once you walk a certain distance north, he will spawn on the beach and run back up to where he should be. He tells you to beat him at a contest of wits. Beside him are 2 cups, both poisoned! Examine the blue flask on the table and it says it contains Innoruuk's Tear, a deadly poison made by dark elves. **'Note: If you drink from either cup you will be hit for around 40k and die *Head to Neriak and buy 3 vials (30 g each) of Innoruuk's Tear from the Exotic Poisons seller in the alchemist shop. You can invis and sneak right past the epic guards in Neriak (NOTE: must not have any pets up, including Deity pets - guards will appear non-agro, but will attack you if you have a pet up). Drink them one at a time (30min reuse timer). **Mar 17, 2011: None of the guards see through invis, including roaming level 95 guards, but you still must remove your pets first. *Head back to Relgineld at BBM and drink from the cup. Speak with him again, then go back to Migo in Loping Plains and then Casey in SQ. *Bring a group to crash this wedding party! Go to the New Tunaria zoneline in Gfay and hail Relgineld . He will teleport your group to a special instance (looks like TTR). Hail any of the 3 npcs inside and they will start charging the mobs. Ignore them and fight your way to/pet pull the 2 nameds (Prince and Count both are 84^^^ ''in my case 83^^^, possible, it is depend on group, I did it with two healers only) Kalgin is up the stairs, and the Prince is straight out the back. Kill them to get updates. **Note: You can zone all your group from anywhere in GFay *Speak to Migo in Somborn and Casey in SQ to finish this quest. (or not... see below) ** It is possible to avoid the last step of running all over the world. ** Migo and Casey will both respawn when you attack the mobs they are there to kill. ** You can speak to Migo and Casey in the wedding instance after killing the named mobs if you do NOT pet pull. ** Migo is by where Count Kalgin was and Casey is by where Prince Delhin was. ** You need to clear the surrounding mobs or they will kill Casey/Migo ** If they die you won't be able to hail them in the instance. ** Some brutes will spawn a little after you start killing the Prince, be ready. ***''In my case brutes spawned in the last second of killing Prince and died with him.'' ***''We pulled the Prince off the gold disc he spawns on and no brutes spawned.'' **** ' If you Evac it will zone you into GFay. In a Pirate's Wake These steps must be performed in the order below. You WILL need a group to get these updates. Earlier versions of this write up may have given the impression these were soloable steps. That is incorrect. *Hunt down the dread pirate! **The first update is in Deep Sebilis, from an 80^^^ "a waterlogged wraith" . It has about 120,000 HP and does crushing damage. ***Your group can get to this one easy enough by jumping off the "mezanine" platform down into the water. ***While it is possible to invis past most of the undead frogs on the platform, a few of the roamers DO see invis, so it's probably just as easy to kill them. ***Take the underwater route down the drain tunnel to the room where the water drains into the grate. Many of the ghosts here don't see invis though one ore two do, so check ahead before entering the room. ***Other than the way you came in, there is only one other exit from this room, to another room with steps leading down to a pool. Avoid any roamers or see invis mobs and jump into this pool. ***Once in the water swim down and follow the way around to the left. ***When you come to an intersection don't take the branch to the right. Instead, continue on to the left and pop up in a pool right there with the wraith standing in a corner. ***Kill it for the update. *Second update is in Chardok. Take the sokokar (you have gotten past the gates and used the post before... right?) then backtrack to the water room. Mob is an 80^^^ "a drenched zombie" . You can fairly easily invis to him, just avoid the see-invis pathers (the zealots). Kill the zombie for your update. (Mission Impossible soundtrack may help... YMMV). *Pick up the note located in Charasis:Vault of Eternal Sleep, . That is the clue to find the last pirate. ( needed to spawn for the update.) *Head to Chelsith, When inside go left to . Here you will find The Pirate Jones (80^^^). (about 144,000 hp and does crushing damage) Hail him and go through his dialog, at the end he will attack you. Kill him and get the map update. High Seas Adventure *Map sends you to spot on top of the pillars near Charasis: Emperor's Athenaeum entrance in Jarsath Wastes, on pillar. You will need to skirt the gorge around to the right. Easiest to jump from about . On that small pillar, you will see a mound of dirt that is clickable, click "dig" to get update and memoirs. (Don't forget to examine the map first!) *Read the memoirs! Head to Qeynos Harbor and talk to the salty sailor named Velnia near the docks (she is by the shipbuilding area). Next head to the Thundering Steppes docks and talk to Rellinn near the island of Mara zone in . Last but not least head to Dregs Landing in Kylong Plains and talk to Samraln near the Commonlands side of the docks . *Find the ship to catch the animus! Go visit your buddy Screewoggin on the Enchanted Lands docks! *Talk to Screewoggin and zone in to the instance and fight Jones! Once you get in the zone hail Screewoggin to start the ship to move up along the right side of your ship. In True Pirate Fashion. you will have time to put buffs on at this time. '''Be prepared to have a hell of a fight on your hands- stifle, fear, knockback, mana drain and aoe. Put your Tank in the middle of Ship to start and pull him to left forward corner. Have your Party in the right forward corner near steps. His first attack is a Knock Back. When he gets down to 75% his crew joins the fight. A mezzer would help in this part of the fight. He is tough. GOOD LUCK! ''Reward: Charm's Way (Fabled) The Voice of the Sea #Quest Starter a siren in Kylong Plains, west of docks #Kill the following mobs in any order: #*Pawbuster in Execution Throne Room #*The Leviathan in The Chamber of Destiny #*Xygoz in Veeshan's Peak #Return to the siren in KP ''Reward: Charm's Way (Mythical) Epic Conversion #Epic Conversion Timeline